My best bros brother
by yolopolice
Summary: My first fanfic no judging. John has know his best friend Dave for..well.. all his life. He's learned so many things about him and his family. They strife, have a shit ton of puppets and his big bro might have a thing for you?includes johnbro, davekat and maybe a little bit of rosekanaya
1. Chapter 1 the stages of egbert, grade 5

Chapter 1: the stages of Egbert.

5th grade….. You are 10 years old.

You're at your best bros house to play a game of ghost busters. Your name is John Egbert and Dave is your best friend ever! The two of you have known each other since as long as you can remember in your young life.

You knock on his door on a hot Saturday afternoon. Your dad just started letting you walk to Dave's all by yourself so you feel pretty grown up. When some one answers the door you have to crank your neck to see who it is. Instead of eyes looking down at you it's a pair of weird anime glasses.

"Hey Egderp." Bro greets you. You always liked your best bro's guardian, he was super funny and was always in a cool mood.

"Hello Bro!" He reply cheerfully. He cracks a small smile and moves so you can come into his apartment. You can hear loud beats coming from the other side of the apartment so you run to Dave's room waving to bro behind you.


	2. Chapter 2 So much plush rump

8th grade…You are 13 years old.

You open the door into Dave's room. He's sitting on his bed texting some one. You just know it's the new kid Karkat and you smile a buck tooth smile at him. He looks up when you sit on the bed beside him. After a few seconds he sends what he was texting and turns to you.

"Sup Egbert." he says smoothly. You shrug and eat a jelly bean you had in your pocket. You don't now how long its been in there but you don't care, you're hungry.

"Dave." you wine.

"What?"

"im hungry." you tell him kicking your legs back and forth on the side of his bed. He turns his sick beats down and throws a shirt off his bed into a pile that was starting to form at the corner of his room.

"Bro is suppose to be leaving to get pizza in a bit." Dave informed you. You stomach growls at Dave and he arches an eyebrow at you. You blush a little. Damn teenage hunger pains!

He sighs. "fine, I think we have some left overs in the fridge." He stands up and you follow lead, but as soon as he opens the door a colorful rainbow of plush rumps topple onto Dave. He screamed as they fell onto him.

"Damn it Bro!" He yelled. But all you heard from bro was a slight chuckle that didn't really come from any particular location.


	3. Chapter 3 umm Bro?

12th grad… You are 17 years old.

You're laying on the strider's couch not really watching anything. You're staying with them for the night because your dad got called into work and you didn't feel like being alone. But either way you ended up alone because Dave left before you even got there to go out with his boyfriend Karkat. You sigh as something blows up on the screen. You're so bored its killing you. Your lay your arm over your eyes after taking your glasses off. You find yourself starting to doze off as the movie in the background ended until you feel some one move your feet and sit down making the couch sink in.

"Dave?" you asked yawning. You cant see anything because with out your glasses you cant see jack and plus the lights were turned off, the only light was coming from the TV. You saw a blurry bunch of blonde hair and heard some chuckling. It was to low to be dave.

"Is that you Bro?" you ask reaching down to find your glasses. When you have them on everything became clear. Bro was sitting at the end of the couch with one of his legs crossed and his arms resting over the back of the couch. He was sort of smiling at you.. Well, it was like, bigger then a smirk but smaller then a smile. You realized you were taking over most of the couch and started to sit up.

"Sorry-" but before you could sit up Bro put his hand on your ankles and kept you still. You looked at him confused. Bro always did seem to surprise you every time you came down. You remember one time you came down with a black eye and he freaked out as if it were Dave who had been hurt. You liked that Bro gave attention like that. You don't understand it but you like the small amount of attention you're getting right now. Bro held your feet in his lap and you shrugged and looked back at the TV. You started to slowly relax and become sleepy again when Bro began to press his thumb lightly on the sanative part on your heel and become rubbing his slightly. You smiled and yawned not really looking at anything but just relaxing into his small touch. He must have sensed you liked it and chuckled. You yawn but when you do you start to cough because your throat is dry. You hadn't realized it before but now your throat is hurting. You stand you still coughing wile a worried Bro looks at you. You go into the kitchen and grab a glass and fill it with water. You take a few sips and feel a little better. You turn around and Bro is standing there.

"You alright Egderp?" He ask and you can hear a little of his Texas drawl. You nod and take another sip. Once you've finish the glass you set it in the sink. You're about to turn around when you feel a strong arms begin to wrap around your waist. You freeze momentarily. The arm is warm and tightens its small grip on you a little so your back is pushed up against Bro's chest. You can feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed and feel it on the nape of your neck. He wrapped another arms around your waist and hugged you from behind not saying a word. You know you should be feeling uncomfortable but you can't help but like the way he's hugging you. A small smile plays on your lips and you began to relax.

"Bro?.." You barely say above your breath.

"Yeah?" he whispers and it sends a chill down your spine. You opened your mouth to say something but just as you were about to he spun you around and kissed your open mouth. His hands were on your slim hips and your eyes were wide open. You could see the shock in your own eyes from the reflection of his shades. Your hands were half way in the air, you didn't know what do to with them, but when his tongue ran across the roof of your mouth you found yourself melting into your best friends brother. Your arms snaked around his neck and your tongue met his. Your eyes closed and couldn't have felt happier at that moment. Bro held you firmly but gently as to not to hurt you. You both heard the front door open then close and you broke apart. Dave and Karkat came walking in with their hands all over each other. Dave was pulling at his cloths and Karkat was working on his jeans. You felt your face heat up into a faint pink and Bro cleared his throat. Dave didn't hear but Karkat stopped and turned into a dark shade of red. Dave looked at Karkat confused.

'What is it Nubs-" He turned to you two and froze. You saw Bro nod and Dave took Karkat's hand to drug the cancer into his room to do god knows what. Bro turned back to you. What now? You two just passionately made out then his brother and your best friend walk in making out with his boyfriend. Talk about a cock-block. You huffed and looked at Bro.

"What the hell was that Bro?" You asked him. His face showed no emotion like Dave usually did. He shrugged.

"Egbert."

"What?" he pulled you by the collar of your shirt and kissed your again. Not like the first one but just a long closed mouthed kiss that made you feel things from what you thought you should be feeling. But just as it starts its over because Bro pulls away. You almost whimper. He half smiles and goes to sit back on the couch. You smile a little to yourself and follow him and sit next to the taller male you've know all your life. When you sit down you sit not to far but not to close to Bro. You didn't know what to do. You watched the TV and again not really watching it. You felt Bro's arm circle around your waist again and he pulls you easily closer into his side. You find yourself leaning it him. You two sit like that for a wile and you start to feel sleepy. Before you know it your falling asleep on Bro.

-BE BRO-

You are now non other then the coolest, ironic king ever. that's right you are now Bro strider. You look down at the teenager laying asleep beside you. You look at him for a moment. He snored slightly showing his cute buck teeth. You slowly take his glasses off and set them on the coffee table. You had always been kinder to john then any other of dave's little friends. You don't know. Maybe its how he's always happy, his black hair that never seems to be fixed, his buck teeth, or his beautiful bright blue eyes. Yep that was defiantly one of the reasons. His eyes were so blue it was almost as unnatural as your's or Dave's eye color. You made lazy circles on his shoulder. You really liked John Egbert in the most ironic ways possible. You knew you liked him when you saw him when he first became Dave's friend. You remember going to pick up Dave and you saw him sitting there as a chatty John sat there beside him with his _Ghost Busters _shit on. The two five year olds saw as you stopped. Dave smiled and waved at Egbert before jumping into the car. He smiled and grinned with his buck teeth and bright blue eyes. As John came over more you found yourself liking him more and more.

As the years went on he got older. He got taller and his voice got deeper and manly. He was still the _Nick Cage _loving little dork but there was something different in him when he came over one day when he was in the tenth grade. You saw him in a new prospective then you had the time you saw him with Dave.

When you saw him the first time you thought he was a nice cute kid. He was just a good kid and you were happy that he was best bro's with your little brother. But when he walked in again two years ago. All his baby fat was gone from his face and he was more… John. You realized when you opened the door that you liked him more then just your kid brothers best friend, you wanted this teenager to be yours. He only six-teen when you got that epiphany so you couldn't do anything about it. That would have a bit ped-ish so you kept your feelings to yourself. No almost two years later you're sitting here with him. You couldn't help yourself in the kitchen, you needed to give the dork a hug. You walked in with him on the couch and you couldn't help but let you cool guy mask fall a little bit so you could grin. Good thing his eyes were closed and he didn't have his glasses on.

No he was asleep again curled into your side like a kitten. You looked over him. You ran a hand slowly through his inky black hair that seemed to stick up but not seem knotted. His mouth was a little open so you go a glimpse of his buck teeth. His face was pale but not sickly, you could see every one of his freckles that dusted his cheeks and across his face. His face was smooth and yet to have stubble. You heard Dave and his little boyfriend in his room. Every time they were together they were either fighting or cant keep their hands off each other. It confused you to no end but hey, at least his man has a little spunk. You looked down at John again. He had a little spunk too but wasn't as easily fired up as the short kid.


	4. Chapter 4 Karkats promise

-Be John-

You are now John, though John is currently asleep right now you cant be him because he is asleep.

-Be short kid in dave's t-shirt-

You are no the kid in Dave's t-shirt. You are sitting in his bed wile he sleeps with his arm around your waist. He nuzzles your hip in his sleep and you half smiles. You run a hand through his soft blonde hair and slowly remove his arms from around you. As much as you love cuddling with this prick after making love, your throat is starting to hurt (and not from blowjobs x3). You stand up and put your boxers on that had been lying on the floor and venture out into the hall way of the hot apartment. You walk through the living room and to the kitchen for some tea or something. Wile walking behind the couch you see Dave's older brother Bro sitting with John's head on his shoulder. You try not to laugh. You guess gay runs through the family. After you get you tea you turn around and almost drop your drink from the surprise of Bro standing behind you. You look up into his shades that were much pointer then Daves.

"Shorty."

"The name is Karkat, Strider." You growl a little. He was a prick like Dave, looks like gay isn't the only thing running in this family.

"Sure. I know you saw that in there but I would damn well appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Dave." He actually showed a slight sign of emotion. You blink at this. Well this seems important so you nod. He nods back and instead of going back to Egbert, you see him stalk off down the hall to where you think is his room. He sit down and drink your tea. When you're done you put it in the sink and go back to dave's room. You crawl back under the blankets where dave is only half awake and blinking. The light of the moon is on him and his beautiful red eyes are looking at you. You feel yourself start to melt a little. You curl up beside him and he wraps his warm arms around you.

"What was that about?" He asked in a raspy vioce. You know he is talking about you getting up because there is no logical way he could have heard you talking with bro. You gently kiss his lips and nuzzle his neck.

"Just got a tad thirsty is all." You hear him chuckle.

"I could always help with that." You feel your face heat into a blush and you shake your head.

"Shut the fuck up Strider and go back to sleep." You mumble. You feel him kiss the top of your head.

"Fine. Love you Nubs."

"Love you too Fuckass."


	5. Chapter 5 Walking

-Now be John-

You wake up on the couch with a warm blanket over your body. It smelled good, wait no, don't think that, its weird. You slightly shake your head and look around which is pretty fucking pointless because you do not even have your glasses on. You grope the air beside you blindly for your glasses. You feel them on the coffee table and put them on jabbing yourself in the eye wile doing so. _Wow, nice job smart stuff! _You think to yourself. You rub your eye under the glass. Shit that really hurt! You look around again. It looks really bright. You snatch your phone off the floor and check the time. 1:14 pm.

Your eyes widen. You slept that long? You check through your messages and see that your father called you twice and messaged you four times. You shoot up and call him back running to the bathroom to comb your hair. It rings for a little bit.

"Hello?" He answers sounding tired.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't get your calls I was asleep." You explain wile putting your shoes on.

"Asleep? Its in the middle of the afternoon! I want you home right now so I can make sure your not sick." He orders. You sigh and roll your eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." You say then press the end call button. You shove the phone into your pocket and start to head out the door. No doubt that Dave and Karkat are still asleep but you don't know about Bro. Speaking of Bro, what happened last night? You're not sure if it was a dream or what. You shrugged it off and head out the door.

You walk down the sidewalk and se Rose and Kanaya walking hand in hand. You smile.

"Hey Rose! Kanaya!" They both stop and turn to you. You run up to them and stand on the other side of Rose.

"Hello John." They say at the same time. They look at each other and giggle.

"Where are you guys going?" You ask.

"Just down to the bookstore." Kanaya tells you. That is only about five minutes from your house.

"Would you mind if I walked with you guys, I kind of don't want to walk home completely alone." You blush a little but not enough for them to take notice, or so you hope. Rose smiles at you warmly and nods.

"Sure, John. We wouldn't mind." She tells you. You smile a buck tooth smile and the three of you start walking.

"So how are you today John?" Kanaya asks in a sweet voice. You shrug.

"Sleepy. I just woke up. And you?" You ask back. She smiles and looks at Rose then you.

"Ive had a good day so far. Rose and I went out for coffee, then went to the park, and now we are going to the bookstore to get some new books." She was beaming and Rose grinned at her. You admired their relationship. They didn't care what people thought about them, they never seemed to be bored with one another an when ever you see them together they are both just so happy. Dave and Karkat were the same way sort of. You admired them too, just in different ways. Dave and Karkat are complete opposites but yet they complement each other so well. Dave being is typical smartass and Karkat is the one who learns to put up with it even though he calls Dave every word in the book. It shows how much they love each other though. You can see it when they look at each other.. Ok when Karkt looks at Dave. You can't really see Dave's eyes but your pretty sure they are filled with love just like Karkats! They fight about the stupidest things but then make it up to each other more then they should. You know this because they fail to be quite when you sleep on the couch sometimes.

You sighed to yourself.

"John? John?.. Earth to Egbert." Rose teased. You blinked and shook your head. You must have been off thinking about something ells.

"Oh sorry what?" You ask. They both laugh.

"Here's your stop."


	6. Chapter 6 Dad Egbert

**Sorry for all the short chapters! Looking back I see that I have some typing errors but that's what you get for typing at 1-5am in the morning lol! But when I was doing the davekat page I decided that I would be bringing them into the story a little more just because I ship them. I honestly ship that then JohnBro but oh well, maybe my next story will be a davekat :D But if you have stayed long enough to get to this chapter then thank you thank you thank you! I hope you like it. Now on with the story!**

You walk onto your porch steps after saying bye to Rose and Kanaya then walking by yourself for a few minutes. You open the door and smell cake being cooked. You walk into the kitchen and look at the box. Red Velvet, he must be stressed out. You can always tell what your dad is feeling by what kind of cake he makes. Speaking of the man who raised you your whole life, where is he? You call his name a few times in the living room. Then you hear foot steps start to come down the stairs. Your dad is smoking is usual pipe and is wearing his shoes, hat, and tie. Even though you know he has no where to go. He looks at you for a moment. Blue eyes on blue eyes. He finishes coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad." You say a little sluggish. You're still pretty tired. He nods once and inhales some of the smoke from his pipe and then letting it out smoothly.

"Where were you last night?"

"At Dave's." You tell him simply.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you left and I didn't feel like being alone." You shrug. Another puff of the pipe.

"Who was there?" He asks again. You sigh and roll your eyes. He is just as fatherly protective as he was when you were eight.

"Dave, Karkat, Bro, and myself. Now can I go take a nap now?" You ask him after answering a question from his interrogation. He arches a dark eye brow at you. What? Was that the wrong answer? He steps closer squinting his eyes.

"Didn't you just say on the phone that you were just waking up?" Oh gog you had to ask to take a nap.

"Yes, but now I'm sleepy again so if you could just.." You tried to move past his larger frame but it didn't work. He held your shoulder and kept the pipe in his mouth and put a hand to your forehead. He made a "mmm" sound. You frowned and waited for him to stop.

"You feel a little warm.." You groan.

"Dad! I feel warm because its hot outside." Wow that was a little stupid to say but at least he let go. Before he had a chance to say anything ells you ran up stairs to your room. You stripped yourself of pants and shirt and plopped face down onto the blanket. You curled up in your bed and started to fall back asleep. You were so sleepy…

And before you know it you are once again sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7 Dream are made of Tea

**I realized that I didn't put any declaimers up on all the other chapters. Oops ;3 but characters and Homestuck do not belong to me, all characters and Homestuck belong to Satan.**

**I mean Andrew Hussie. **

-Be the cool kid-

You are now the cool kid. Your name is Dave and damn are you proud of it. You are sitting on the couch with your even cooler Bro. You were watching Titanic for ironic purposes and was bored out of your mind. You wish John hadn't gone home. You feel kind of bad for not hanging with him last night but not to bad. You had a great time and it would have been weird for Egbert to join. You started thinking about last night and you took the blanket from off the back of the couch and covered up your lap.

You wondered what John did wile you were gone. He probably watched a bunch of Nick Cage movies or some shit. He can be easily occupied. You look over at bro and lil Cal is sitting on his shoulder with that scary as shit smile. Bro is tapping his finger on his knee.

"Is Egderp coming again tonight?" He asked you with even a stoic voice. Damn, you wish you could be as ironic and cool as your Bro. You shrug.

"I don't know. He hasn't messaged me or nottin." You look down at your phone to make sure. Nope, nothing. Bro nodded and the tapping on his knee began to get a little faster. You didn't know why.

"Uhh, Bro? Are you ok?" You ask him. He nods again still looking at the screen. You shrug and text Karkat. God do you love that little asshole. You yawn. You're getting pretty sleepy. You look over at Bro again and he's gone. You sigh and stretch your legs out to take a nap. But you hear a knock on the door.

"Its open!" You yell. You hear foot steps walk in and closes the front door.

"Strider, where the fuck are you?" You hear your boyfriend ask sort of yelling.

"On the couch Karkitty!" You call back, calling him one of your favorite little nicknames for him. You hear him grumble and the shuffle of his feet. He looks down at you and you look up at him. You move a little bit and open the blanket. He understands and takes his shoes off and crawls into the blanket with you.

-Be John in his dream-

You are now John. Well sort of, you are John as his dreamself. You look around. It is sort of windy here and you can see a bunch of little lizards walking around and gurgling. The sky is a bit purplish and the clouds are an even darker shade of purple. You look down to see you are wearing blue pajamas and you are holding a huge rainbow hammer. Your eyes widen and you take a step forward. Everything changes a little. The Lizards vanish and the clouds grow a bit darker. You feel a hand on your shoulder and you jump, spinning around. You're even more surprised to see that the person touching you is Bro. He is dressed just a oddly. He is in a more pinkish outfit with white leggings and green ballet slippers. He is looking at you through his pointy anime shades. Neither of you said anything. He stepped closer and ran a hand down the side of your cheek and the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile. You still did nothing. He lifted you chin up to look at you and started to lean in. You didn't try to stop him, if anything you got closer too. Your hand found his glasses and slowly removed them, showing off breath taking orange eyes that were looking right at you. He stopped for a minute but you were growing impatient. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to fill the gap between the two of you.

Your lips crushed into his and he cupped your face. You felt the tip of his tongue trace your lower lip and you opened your mouth just enough to let his tongue explore yours. Oh gog was he a great kisser. You felt one of his hands go to your lower back and pull you closer. You ran your fingers through his hair hoping he didn't use to much hairspray. But you didn't find any, it was nice and soft. He broke the kiss so you two could breath and he began kissing down your jaw and nibbling at it as he went. Your smiled and bit your lip as he moved your shirt a little to kiss you collar bone. You were gently pushed up a tree you didn't even realize was there. You rubbed your hip against Bro a little and ran a hand up your shirt and kissed you again. You moaned slightly in his mouth when his fingers pinched your nipple. You bunched the him of his pajama shirt up in your fist and tugged at it to get it off. He smiled at you and helped. He looked his chest over. He was pale but toned, just as you knew he would. His chest and stomach were flawless and smooth, you couldn't help but run you your fingers down it and to his stomach pausing at the top of his shorts. You kiss him again but you start to feel something shaking beneath you. You look around and so does Bro. The shaking gets worse and then finally everything goes black and you can't see anything. You hear some one calling your name.

"John…" Its so vague.

"John!.." Its getting louder.

"John wake up!" you sit up right in your bed knocking heads with your father. You both yell and you end up falling back on your pillow. You look around and see you are in your room. You groan and feel a wave of sadness hit you. It was only a dream. You rub your forehead and frown at you father.

"You slept all through yesterday, now get up before you're late for school!" He demands then leaves the room. You stand up and close the door on his way out. You look down and feel your face turn red. Your boxers are slightly wet and are tented. You groan again and lean your head on the door forgetting about what just happened and jumped back holding your forehead. Fuck.

**Sorry for that huge cock-block guys xD **


	8. Chapter 8 fucking school

**Hello, sorry for not putting a new chapter up for so long. I had really bad writers block. Thank you to those who are following me and not being pricks and leaving because I may or may not have had some bad grammar things.**

**Characters do not belong to me, now does Homestuck. All belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

You walk into the school with your hands shoved into your pockets. You kept your eyes down, even though you know for a fact no one saw it, you felt a little embarrassed about this morning. You felt a hand on your shoulder and nearly jumped out of your skin. You turned to see who it is. You see a dark haired girl with bright green eyes and buck teeth smiling at you.

"Hey, Jade." You greet your sister. She smiles more. "Hey, John!" She says happily. She wasn't home last night but for some reason you hadn't really given it much thought. She was most likely over at that Feferi chicks house. You and Jade began to walk to your lockers. You can feel her looking at you.

"What are you looking at?" You snap. Damn, you didn't mean for it to come out so mean. Jade blinks and her buck tooth smile is gone.

"What's the matter, John?" She asks you in a soft voice. You sigh at your twin's sweetness. You couldn't hide anything from her, and she knew it. You grab your books and close your locker.

"I'll tell you after class." You mutter.

"What happen to your forehead?" She asked. You grumble, thinking about it only made it hurt more.

"I'll tell you after class." You say with a little more harshness tracing your voice. She nodded and finally backed off. You felt bad for being mean but there was no time to apologize, you had to get to class.

You were the first one into class as always. You sat your books down and leaned back and closed your eyes. You were still so sleepy. Maybe if you just got a tiny nap before the class started….

Pointy shades…?

"Egbert." Some one pushed your shoulder. You shot up again and looked around, it was Karkat. He had his usual scowl on and was looking at you.

"Wake the fuck up, class is going to start any minute." He told you. You rubbed your eyes and sat up. You looked beside Karkat expecting to find Dave holding his hand but the seat was empty. You looked at the shorter kid beside of you.

"Where is Dave?" You asked. Karkat looked a tad bit sad.

"He got sick." He slumped in his seat and looked down in his lap. You could see the clear sadness on the angry kid's face. How had Dave got sick so fast? You saw him yesterday and he seemed fine. Actually, a little more then fine. You heard Karkat sneeze. You looked at him. He frowned at you and you both looked at the front as the teacher, Mrs. Meulin, started class.

You took some notes and zoned out a few times. God, you were so bored. You looked out the window to see it was raining. Great, your dad couldn't get you and your car was in the repair shop. You couldn't ride a bus because no body knew where you lived and you just suck at giving directions. You inwardly groaned. You kept looking outside. Maybe Karkat would give you a ride.. No he would go strait to Dave's, and wouldn't leave for hours. You sighed and hopped it stopped raining before school let out.

You felt some one nudge your leg and looked down. Karkat had given you a note.

Whats wrong?

You wrote back.

I don't have a ride home and its raining.

Oh. I could give you a ride?

You'll go strait to Dave's and I need to be home.

Good point.

The teacher caught you passing notes and walked over to your desk.

"Now what could be so impurrrtent that you two can't wait till after my class?" She asked slipping in her weird cat pun. She took the note and read it.

"It is the first class of the day, you don't need to be worried about this. That is a detention for the both of you tomorrow." She said and turned on her heel to walk away throwing away the note. You grumbled and put your head down, hitting your forehead on the desk. You hiss in pain and sit up strait. Damn.

About thirty minutes later the bell sounded off. You picked up your stuff and walked out of the class room. The first three people you see are Gamzee, Karkat's best stoner friend, Feferi, and Jade. You saw the giant clown stoner bend over to give his short friend a hug. He squealed in protest but you saw him smiling a little. Jade poked your shoulder then grabbed your wrist. She drug you into an empty room and closed the door.

"Tell me." She put her things down. Ugh, you were hopping that by a small tiny chance that she would forget. But Jade never forgets so your hopes were falsely placed. How were you going to tell your sister that you made out then cuddled with your best friend's brother then had a very hot dream about him? Mmmmm… you thought about it. Should you lie and say it was all a joke? You were a great prankster but she would see right through it.

"Fine." You sat down at an empty desk.

"You know Dave's older brother? Bro?" You asked. She nodded and sat down at a desk beside you and pulled the seat closer to you.

"Well, I..er..we.. Maybe sort of made out a little at his house and cuddled?" You face palmed yourself in your mind. Wow that sounded stupid. She looked at you for a moment in silence so you carried on.

"Then last night I had a dream.. A hot dream.." You felt yourself blush.

"Then dad woke me up, I was startled so I sat up really fast and bumped heads with him." You said looking at your feet. Jade didn't say anything for a wile. When she did it felt like hours had gone by instead of minutes.

"I didn't know you were gay."


	9. Chapter 9 Realization

**A *tiny* bit of smut x3**

Your eyes widened a bit.

"Wait what? I never said- I'm not- why would you- No homo Jade!" You stand up. She is smiling. Why is she smiling?

"John, you made out with another dude. That is pretty fucking gay." She laughs. You're still in shock. Nope, you are not a homosexual. You don't have anything against them. Dave's gay and that's perfectly cool with you. But you do not want to be gay. But no matter how many times you tell yourself you're not, you feel a little bad because you know you're lying to yourself. Jesus Christ! Every time you thought about yourself being gay you saw Bro and you felt like it wouldn't be a bad thing.

Jade snapped her fingers in front of your face.

"Is that why you've had your panties in a twist all day?" She asks you. You nod. Jade sighs and picks her books up. You look at your watch, time to go to your locker.

"Hey Jade, can I get a ride after school?" You ask as you both walk out into the hall way. She shrugs.

"Only if you don't mind going to girls day with Aradia, Terezi, Vriska, Feferi, Nepeta and I." You cringe. You don't understand, Your sister still hangs out with your ex and Dave's ex. You remember why Dave broke up with Terezi. About a year of them dating Karkat moved here with his best friend Gamzee. As Karkat got closer to Dave, Terezi got closer to Gamzee. She didn't like him but still hung out with him, then after a wile she ended up cheating on Dave with the stoner. You still don't understand why some one would cheat on a cool kid like Dave for a juggelo like Gamzee but you didn't say anything about it. Dave wasn't to heart broken because that meant he could be with Karkat. You remember how hurt Dave had looked at first but how happy he was when you explained it to him.

But as it had been, Terezi was friends and still is friends with your ex, Vriska Serket. But she didn't do anything to make you hold a grudge or anything. You just simply didn't feel it anymore. You know she still does and resents you for it.

"Nah, I'll pass." You say shoving your books in your locker. You didn't feel like going to class right now.

"What are you doing?" Jade switches her books. You grab a timer.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you at lunch." Before she could say anything you started walking to your place. You walked past the late students and went down the stairwell to the schools basement where the pipes and such were located. It was dark and cold but that was a good thing. You walked by the hot water heater and under a low pipe. It was silent, well almost. You could hear the soft hum of the pipes around you and it would lull you to sleep like always.

After about five minutes you get you your place. It is a big closet you found your freshmen year. It was big enough for you to lay down in and sense it was painted grey like the walls, that made it hard to find it you looking for it. You closed the door behind you and laid down on a mattress the janitor gave to you a wile back and turned the lantern on beside you so the black space had some light. You set the timer for two hours and covered yourself up. You felt yourself relax and finally fell asleep.

You were laying on your back on something hard and cold. Weird, you don't remember the mattress feeling this way. You turn over on your side. Nope still didn't feel right. You opened one eye and looked up to see the purple sky again, but you saw something in the clouds. You saw yourself laying on a slab of stone bleeding. You sat up. You looked down to see you were on the same slab. But you were still in your cool blue pajamas, not the outfit in the clouds. You sighed in relief. You felt lonely though. You looked around. You felt like you were waiting for some one. But who?… Why would you ask such a silly question. You know who.

You saw a tall figure walk up the steps closer to the slab. You could see the pointy black shades and you felt your heart melt completely. You sat up and crawled to the edge of the stone bed to meet him. Once again he didn't say anything and you didn't either. As soon as you were close enough your lips came together. You both seemed a little hurried. You pulled at the collar of his shirt as your tongue danced with his. God he was a great kisser. His hands slid down your body to cup your ass and he pulled you closer. You pulled at his shirt and finally removed it. He kissed your neck and you felt his hot breath on your ear. He found your pressure point and lightly bit it before sucking on it. You moaned and he slid your shirt off. You took his shades off and looked into his beautiful orange eyes. You could see the lust that filled them and that only made you want him more. You put your hands on the back of his neck and pulled him to you crushing your lips together. He put a hand on your back and laid you down gently. The stone was ice cold against your back but you weren't really paying attention to it. He kisses down your chest and uses his knee to separate your thighs. He slowly rubs his knee against your erection and you moan, happy for the friction. He kisses down your chest and to your stomach and licks your hip bone. You feel him hook his fingers into the waist band of your pajamas and boxers. He looks up at you and you nod to him. He pulls them down and tosses them to the side. You lay naked under him and he kisses your inner thighs. You lace your fingers in his soft hair as he licks the base. You bite your lip hard. You feel his tongue glide over your head and down the length of you before completely taking your erected member into his mouth. You moan his name when you feel that you've hit the back of his throat. He slowly pulls away.

"Dirk." Is the first thing he says. You look down at him confused.

"What?"

"My name is Dirk." Before you could respond another moan rises in your chest as he starts to suck. You tug on his hair and he bobs his head.

"Dirk!" He hums, causing a vibration in his throat and to your cock. He uses his thumbs to rub circles into your thighs. You pant heavily. You close your eyes and arch your back and buck your hips a little. His tongue swirls around your head and he pumps you slowly wile sucking hard. BEEP…. You looked around. What was that? BEEP… You felt the hard slab become softer. BEEP… you looked down and Dirk was looking at you looking sad and a little transparent. Your eyes grew wide as you felt his soft hair become nothing. Everything goes dark until the only thing visible are his eyes.

You slowly open your eyes and here the timer. You frown and turn it off sitting up. You run a hand through your hair and felt your stomach drop. You know it was a dream but you can still feel his lips on you, his tongue, his mouth. You look down, looks like every part of you remembers. Whelp, you can't go to lunch with that poking out might as well take care of it.


End file.
